Альбатросы (род)
| section name = Виды | section text = * см. текст | wikispecies = Diomedea | commons = Category:Diomedea | itis = 174514 | ncbi = 37068 }} Альбатросы ( ) — род морских птиц, относящийся к семейству альбатросовых (Diomedeidae). Прежде род включал в себя все виды семейства за исключением дымчатых альбатросов (Phoebetria), однако в 1996 году было принято решение зарегистрировать два новых рода Thalassarche и Phoebastria и часть птиц перенести туда. (Nunn et al., 1996) В настоящее время род выделяет две группы птиц — виды странствующий альбатрос (Diomedea exulans) и Diomedea amsterdamensis вместе формируют одну группу, а все остальные виды другую. Изменение в классификации было одобрено большинством орнитологов, однако были и противники такого разделения. Самыми крупными альбатросами и одними из самых крупных летающих птиц на земле считаются странствующий и королевский альбатросы (Diomedea epomophora). Размах их крыльев может достигать 3.7 м (в среднем чуть менее 3 м), что является абсолютным рекордом. Взрослые птицы могут достигать 11 кг веса, что сравнимо с весом крупного лебедя. Оперение взрослых альбатросов преимущественно белое, причём с возрастом они становятся ещё светлее. Полностью белое оперение встречается у королевских альбатросов в любом возрасте и у крупных взрослых особей странствующего альбатроса. У самок остальных видов, а также у молодых птиц окончания перьев чёрные. В общих чертах, чем меньше вид или подвид, тем его перья имеют более тёмный коричневатый оттенок. У недавно открытого вида Diomedea amsterdamensis оперение в любом возрасте преимущественно тёмно-бурое. Обитают альбатросы в Южном океане (недавнее образование — воды, окружающие Антарктиду) и в основном гнездятся на отдалённых островах. Странствующие альбатросы устраивают свои гнёзда на всём протяжении Южного океана от Южной Георгии и островов Острова Тристан-да-Кунья до Индийского океана и суб-антарктическом поясе Новой Зеландии. Королевские альбатросы гнездятся только в Новой Зеландии, в частности в большой птичьей колонии п-ва Отаго. Систематика и эволюция Род Альбатросы (Diomedea) * Королевский альбатрос D. epomophora * Diomedea sanfordi * Странствующий альбатрос '' D. exulans'' * Diomedea antipodensis ** D. a. gibsoni * Альбатрос Тристана Diomedea dabbenena * Diomedea amsterdamensis Наиболее ранние находки птиц из рода альбатросов относятся с среднему миоцену около 12 — 15 млн лет назад. Ископаемые виды (Olson, 1985; Haaramo, 2005) * Diomedea milleri (Средний миоцен, Sharktooth Hill и возможно средний миоцен, Орегон, США) * Diomedea sp. (Поздний миоцен, п-ов Вальдес (Аргентина), Антарктика) * Diomedea sp. (Ранний плиоцен, ЮАР) * Diomedea sp. (Ранний плиоцен, Флорида, США) Ссылки * Brooke, Michael (2004): Albatrosses and Petrels across the World. Oxford University Press, Oxford, New York. ISBN 0-19-850125-0 * Haaramo, Mikko (2005): Mikko’s Phylogeny Archive: Diomedeidae - albatrosses. Version of 2005-11-15. Retrieved 2006-09-25. * Nunn, Gary B.; Cooper, John; Jouventin, Pierre; Robertson, Chris J. R. & Robertson Graham G. (1996): Evolutionary relationships among extant albatrosses (Procellariiformes: Diomedeidae) established from complete cytochrome-''b'' gene sequences. Auk 113(4): 784—801. PDF fulltext * Olson, Storrs L. (1985): Section X, H, 1. Diomedeidae. In: Farner, D.S.; King, J.R. & Parkes, Kenneth C. (eds.): Avian Biology 8''': 208—210. Academic Press, New York. * '''Penhallurick, John & Wink, Michael (2004): Analysis of the taxonomy and nomenclature of the Procellariformes based on complete nucleotide sequences of the mitochondrial cytochrome b'' gene. ''Emu 104(2): 125—147. (HTML abstract) * Rheindt, F. E. & Austin, J. (2005): Major analytical and conceptual shortcomings in a recent taxonomic revision of the Procellariiformes — A reply to Penhallurick and Wink (2004). Emu 105(2): 181—186. PDF fulltext * Tickell, W. L. N. (2000): Albatrosses. Pica Press, Sussex. ISBN 1-873403-94-1 Категория:Альбатросовые Категория:Роды птиц